


意外

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Haytham is mad, Father/Son Incest, Haytham is pregnant, M/M, Omega!Haytham
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 这是一个圣殿和刺客相处融洽的AU。谢伊友情客串，但是并没有出现谢伊和康纳争风吃醋的情节。





	1. Chapter 1

***  
这次出海花费的时间异乎寻常地漫长。天鹰号离开达文波特时，正是绿意葱茏的初夏，而当水手们终于归来，最初的秋意已经染黄悬铃木的枝稍。海面的薄雾之上，庄园所在的小山丘依稀可见，令康纳感到一阵回家的喜悦与急切。

尽管康纳供养着一条漂亮的船，但是他亲自出海的次数不是很多，每次持续的时间也不是很长，因为在陆地上通常有更多的事务。四个月前，海尔森来到达文波特同康纳商议与新奥尔良圣殿骑士接触的问题，最终他们决定，谨慎起见，最好还是把这件事推迟到明年。随后，海尔森回了纽约；康纳得到到英国海盗在沿岸活动的消息，决定出海。一个月的时间里，他们俘获了两条小型双桅船，战果颇丰，准备返航，却遇到了同样在追查这群海盗的莫林根号。谢伊说，他得到了这些海盗的航向，邀请康纳同行，天鹰号和莫林根号加在一起，应当能把这群海盗一举剿灭。康纳认为这是一个好主意。他们追逐海盗追到了寒冷的拉布拉多半岛沿岸，不过总算圆满完成了任务。而这次海上的长时间合作也让康纳和谢伊成了“最好的哥们儿”，分别之前，康纳邀请谢伊到家里做客，他们可以一起打猎，或者做点其他有趣的事情。

天鹰号刚刚在小海湾里下锚，康纳就看到史蒂芬•夏菲尔跑到码头上朝他大喊。

“康纳，康纳！感谢老天，你终于回来了。肯威大师在这里。”

终于到家的兴奋令康纳没有注意到史蒂芬语气中的一丝恐慌。数月未见，康纳非常思念他的父亲和情人，北海的凛冽寒风在天鹰号的甲板上肆虐的时候，他时而会情不自禁地回忆起海尔森身上的温暖和浸淫着甜美体香的柔软床铺。在心底，康纳格外喜欢有海尔森的庄园，虽然这个人总是尖酸刻薄地指摘世界上存在或不存在的一切，但是他对生活方式和住所的挑拣，连同他的气味一起，让这座房子更像是一个家了。康纳以为海尔森这时候应该在纽约或者其他什么地方忙碌，然而他却在这里，或许在等待着康纳远航归来。这个意外的惊喜让康纳非常兴奋，他加快脚步向山顶的庄园赶去。

这座房子看起来和从前一样，但是更加整洁了，墙壁和窗子显然重新粉刷过，房屋周围的杂草和灌木也都清理掉了，栽种了许多欧洲人喜欢的花卉。康纳笑了。看来海尔森已经在这里待了挺久。

“海尔森！我回来啦！”康纳开心地叫道，推开起居室的门。

海尔森穿着居家服，倚在窗前的一个沙发里看书。“你回来了，傻小子。”他抬起头看着康纳，笑着说，掏出一把手枪朝康纳扣下扳机。

实战练出来的反应速度救了康纳。他闪身躲避，脑袋旁边的门板上多了一个狰狞的洞，紧接着一柄飞刀穿透门板刺进了他的胳膊，他惊叫一声躲到墙后。一个小型手榴弹冒着烟滚到脚边，他惨叫着夺门而出，跑到院子里，海尔森出现在窗前，端着一把步枪。

“为什……”康纳叫道，步枪开火了，他慌忙躲闪。硝烟散去之后，他看到海尔森手里拿着一整套飞刀，刀刃寒光点点。康纳捂住胳膊上血流不止的伤口，在飞刀带起的阵阵尖锐风声里，夹起尾巴逃命去了。

***

“他想杀我。”奥利维尔夫妇的酒馆里，康纳半死不活地脸朝下趴在桌子上，胳膊缠了绷带。

史蒂芬在他对面坐下，面带惊恐。“我听见了枪声，好像还有爆炸声？……怎……怎么样……”

“他要杀我。”康纳又说。

“啊。”史蒂芬陷入了回忆。“肯威大师好像的确说过类似‘等康纳回来我要宰了他’什么的，我以为他是开玩笑？”

“他到底为什么这样……”康纳抱怨。

“我也不知道啊。”史蒂芬说，“不过，我注意到，这段时间，肯威大师好像身体不舒服，胃口不好，早上起床很晚……当然我也不知道他平时应该什么时候起床；没准他正在休假？”

“他身体不舒服吗……”康纳有点担忧了。他直起身，发了会儿呆，接着忽然想起了什么。“史蒂芬，如果我没记错的话，你应该在波士顿……？”

“没错，我是应该在波士顿，”史蒂芬愁苦地说，“肯威大师把我召唤到这里来的，他之前问我，‘你从前是个厨师？’于是……下午茶时间要到了，我得走了康纳，要是没有奶茶和新鲜蛋糕，他会发怒的，那太可怕了我可不想再经历一次……”

康纳呆滞地目送史蒂芬跑出了酒馆。虽然他们在跟圣殿骑士合作，但是，一个正经的刺客，被圣殿骑士欺压成这个样子，实在太过分了。

***

当天晚些时候，康纳借着暮色的掩护向庄园接近。这次他选择了从树枝上走，有一棵树距离房子很近，他能够从树枝起跳，攀上二楼的窗台。他沿着稔熟的树上小路快速且安静地向目标接近，那个窗台就在前方，只要踩着这根树枝一跳……

树枝在他脚下折断了，他重重摔在了海尔森的花圃里。他试着动了一下，没能忍住一声疼痛的低吟。

庄园的门开了。他抬起头。海尔森倚着柱子，正在给步枪填子弹。

“你到底在发什么疯！”康纳质问。

海尔森发出一声冷笑。“你先想想自己干了什么。”

“我什么都没做错！”

“真是坦荡。”海尔森嗤笑道，欲要端起步枪，但是他的动作中途打断了，他用双臂捂住腹部，蜷起身体，步枪跌落在一旁，就好像突然中了一枪。

康纳挣扎着站起来。茂盛的花草绊住他受伤的脚，让他迈步艰难。过了一会，海尔森似乎恢复了，直起身，汗珠在他的眉弓上微弱地闪烁。

“我简直不敢相信，你竟然对我做出这、种、事来。”海尔森咬牙切齿地说，捡起步枪，瞄准康纳开火。

康纳躲避不及，被子弹擦伤了腰，跌倒在花丛里。他开始隐隐觉得，这样下去他可能真的会死，巨大的恐慌促使他爬了起来，尽可能快速地逃离了海尔森的视野。海尔森却也没有追他。

***

康纳缩在小酒馆里难过地舔舐伤口，度过了难眠的一夜。

第二天上午，谢伊如约骑马赶到达文波特。他听小镇的居民说康纳住在酒馆里，觉得不太对劲，于是决定去看看。结果，他见到了一个忧郁地缩在床上的康纳，身上好几处缠着绷带。

“康纳，”谢伊用软乎的爱尔兰口音惊讶地说道，“你这是怎么了？被英国皇家海军袭击了吗？”

“比那个还糟糕，”康纳半死不活地呻吟道，“我不知道怎么回事，海尔森……”

“这是海尔森干的？！”谢伊惊呆了。

“是的……”康纳把脸埋进了膝盖里。

“伙计，我不知道海尔森的理由是什么，但是看样子你大概是真的把他惹毛了。”谢伊严肃地说，“你最好赶紧想想为什么，要不然就给自己物色一下环境优美的墓地吧。”

康纳抖了一下。“他说我对他做了什么！我怎么知道我做了什么，我已经好几个月没见过他了！”他无助地叫道，“他是不是旧伤复发了？他好像肚子痛……他一见到我就开枪，他还欺负我的刺客！……”

“呃……我去看看海尔森。你好好歇着吧。”

***

谢伊打开门，面前的景象让他目瞪口呆。走廊里散落着碎片，墙壁和地板漆黑，显然有什么东西在这里爆炸了。墙上有弹孔。起居室的门不见了一半，谢伊小心地拨开剩下的一半，看见海尔森穿着居家服，倚在窗前的一个沙发里看书。

“先生……”谢伊小心翼翼地说。

“啊，谢伊。”海尔森抬起头，朝他笑了。“好久不见。午餐时间快到了，留下吃午饭吧。夏菲尔大师！你应该准备午饭了。”走廊对面的房间里传来一声闷闷的“好好，遵命”，海尔森拍了拍身边的坐垫，接着说，“谢伊，过来跟我一块坐一会儿。”

谢伊从命坐到指定的位置上。海尔森朝他倚过来，把脸埋进他的颈窝，吸了口气，发出一声满意的轻哼。这样亲密的动作让谢伊想起许多年前，他们待在莫林根号上时，两人之间萦绕的暧昧气氛；但是那始终没有变成什么实在的东西，海尔森是一头危险的鹰，不会被驯服，爱情也不会让他动摇。后来，得知海尔森和康纳的关系，他极为震惊——海尔森单身几十年，终于沦陷在温柔乡了？但是海尔森看起来很满足，他只希望海尔森过得好。从前有段时间他曾经疯狂渴望能和海尔森有一个孩……

突然，谢伊意识到了什么。他试探地用一条胳膊搂住海尔森的腰，触感柔软，让人心底麻痒……可是海尔森身上似乎从来没有过赘肉？……

“先生，”谢伊的声音颤抖了，“你……是不是……”

“嗯哼。不许说出去。”

谢伊吓得浑身僵直，开始提前为康纳默哀。

***

康纳待在酒馆房间里，让扭伤的脚踝休息，期盼谢伊从庄园带来一些情报，而谢伊一直没有回来。深夜，他积攒了足够的勇气，从床上爬下来，谨慎地向庄园潜行而去，连外套都没有穿。

这一次，他没有撞到陷阱，相当顺利地摸到了二楼卧室的窗台下面。他认为海尔森肯定是睡在他的卧室里。拖着一只伤脚时想要悄无声息地攀爬颇为艰难，但他花费了许多时间，终究做到了，他悄悄地用袖剑挑开窗闩，进到房间里。

海尔森的确睡在这间卧室里。康纳屏住呼吸，溜到床上，掀开毯子躺到海尔森旁边。海尔森醒了，他紧张地等待枪口顶上他的脑袋，然而这并没有发生，海尔森闭着眼睛翻了个身，埋进他的怀里。

“康纳……”海尔森低声叹道。

康纳紧紧搂住海尔森，用脸颊蹭蹭他的发顶。

“我很想你。”康纳低声说。“你过得怎么样？”

“糟糕极了。”

康纳低声笑了，捏了捏海尔森腰上的软肉。“你长肉了，开始享受退休生活了吗？”

下一秒，康纳发现自己躺在了地板上。海尔森居高临下地看着他，手里是一杆扫把。

康纳没来得及想为什么他的床边会有一杆扫把，因为这个扫把裹挟着风声冲着他的脑袋砸来，他抱头躲避，挣扎着爬起来，跌跌撞撞地夺路而逃。

住在一楼的史蒂芬和谢伊被吵醒了，两人各自抱着一个枕头从门里探头，目瞪口呆。只穿着一件长睡衣的海尔森，手持一杆扫把，以继承自某位意大利先辈的勇猛将康纳赶下楼梯，像是抽打一只惊慌失措的狗。伴随着一声扫把断裂的脆响，康纳滚下楼梯，围观的二人不约而同地瑟缩了一下，飞速消失，把战场留给那对父子。

康纳在马厩的草堆里度过了这个夜晚剩余的时间。

***

“这好像不太健康。”史蒂芬小声说，挪动了一个棋子。

“这……大概算是正常的。”谢伊看着棋盘，小声说。

“就算是家庭暴力，也有点过火了，这根本是谋杀……”史蒂芬不禁有些担忧康纳的人身安全。

“只要别危害到我们的联盟关系就好，”谢伊挪动了棋子，“咱们根本管不了那两位……”

“夏菲尔大师，你准备早饭了吗？”海尔森中气十足的声音从二楼传来，“谢伊，过来给我拿衣服，你把我的发带放在哪里了？”

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有轻微SM。

*** 

康纳在草堆里醒来，觉得浑身都疼。 

天色已经大亮了。他听见脚步声向马厩接近，就从草堆里探出头来张望。一个全副武装的海尔森朝他走来，看起来心情颇为愉悦。海尔森的衣着与“北美圣殿骑士大团长”这个头衔所代表的权力和地位完全相称，他穿了一套崭新的衣服，头戴一顶饰有羽毛的三角帽，一件华丽的猩红色丝绒斗篷从他的左肩垂到小腿，像晨风里的一簇火焰，靴跟上金色的马刺随着他稳健的步伐叮叮作响。 

“先生，你确定吗？”远处传来谢伊犹豫的声音。

“当然。我已经很久没有伸展拳脚了。“海尔森说。

康纳不由得想起晚上的事，只觉背后一凉。 

海尔森径直从康纳旁边走过，仿佛没见到草堆里有个人。几分钟后，他牵着一匹鞍辔齐全的马，再次从康纳面前经过，康纳赌气地在草堆里翻身，不去看他。 

“准备好，谢伊。“康纳听见海尔森说。 

“好的，先生……不过，史蒂芬也住在这里，你没跟他练练格斗吗？”

“那个法国厨子？我要是不小心把他弄死了，谁给我做饭？” 

“呃……不至于吧……” 

两人说着话，上马离开了。 

康纳从草堆里挣扎出来，看着两匹马消失在小路尽头，心里一阵急火翻腾，却不知道来由是什么。他瘸着一条腿向房子走去。 

“史蒂芬！史蒂芬！”康纳打开门，嗓音沙哑地呼喊。 

史蒂芬从厨房里出来，腰上系着围裙，脸色不太好，显然听到了海尔森对他武力值的侧面评价。看到康纳，他的表情变成了纯粹的担心。

“康纳，我的小伙子，你还好吗？”史蒂芬担忧地问。 

康纳摆了摆手。“他们干什么去了？” 

“两个圣殿骑士要去开拓地猎狐狸。肯威大师认为今天天气很好，适合打猎。早饭还剩了一些，你来吃点儿吧。“ 

*** 

感谢了史蒂芬的爱心早餐之后，康纳经过一片狼藉的走廊，进了起居室，倒在一把椅子里，感到又愤怒又伤心。他满心欢喜地投向父亲的怀抱，海尔森却用枪口对着他。这根本是莫名其妙。这不是开玩笑的打闹或者比武较量，海尔森好像真的想要他死。他不知道为什么海尔森忽然这么恨他，他以为他们再也不需要你死我活了，就算他们最初见面的那些日子，还在因为理念不同而争斗不休的时候，海尔森好像也没有下手这么狠。

他回想了两天来的战况，发现自己被伏击了两次，又在放松戒备的时候被突袭了一次。海尔森使用了长距离武器和长柄兵器，他伤成这样大概不算是丢脸。昨天晚上他几乎成功了，海尔森为什么忽然打他？他实在想不到自己做了什么不对的事情把海尔森惹炸毛了，要不先道歉再说？

我明明没错，凭什么道歉？康纳生气地想。 

无论如何，他必须跟海尔森谈一谈，要做到这个，他首先必须解除海尔森的武装。可是，他现在脚踝扭伤行动受限，肯定打不过海尔森。他需要一个计划。

……装病怎么样？康纳瘫在椅子里，自暴自弃地想。 

*** 

结果，他根本没必要装病。 

海尔森离开了，现在是一个绝好的机会。他着手搜出海尔森藏在各处的各种武器弹药，仅仅起居室里的就在地中央堆了一小堆，海尔森差不多把这座房子变成了弹药库。搜完了一楼，上午已经过去一多半，他接着搜二楼，连潜在的武器，比如烧火棍之类都没有放过。

中午，史蒂芬上楼叫康纳吃饭，发现他正在发烧，赶紧把他塞进卧室，找来了医生。怀特医生查看了康纳的伤情，听完了史蒂芬遮遮掩掩的叙述，诊断道，这是因为伤口没有处理好，而且在不干净又发潮的草堆里待得太久了，导致了感染。医生给他放了血（很大的量，鉴于康纳的体积），收拾了伤口，并且惊叹了创伤的花样繁多。康纳任凭他们摆弄，一声不吭。 

傍晚，两个外出打猎的圣殿骑士回来了，精神焕发，马鞍上挂满了各色猎物。

“夏菲尔大师！”海尔森从马上跳下来，“把这些动物拿到厨房去处理一下，当作今晚的主菜。夏菲尔大师？” 

被迫充当厨师的刺客从房子里走出来，面色不善。 

海尔森看了看他，危险地眯起眼睛。“康纳在这里？” 

“先生。”谢伊在旁边拽拽他的袖子。 

海尔森甩开谢伊，径直进了门，向二楼卧室走去，就好像提前知道了康纳的位置。 

“你为什么这样折磨他？为了寻开心吗？”史蒂芬在他身后说。 

海尔森的脚步停顿了一下，然后若无其事地继续往前走。

“康纳，我的孩子，你是不是设下了埋伏，等我上钩？”海尔森推开门，嘲弄地说。接着他看到康纳躺在床上，额头盖着毛巾。“装病？这种手段哪怕对于你来说也太下作了点。” 

“他不是装的。”史蒂芬在楼梯口说，准备舍身维护自己的领袖，谢伊把他拉走了。

“怎么，我又不会吃了他。”海尔森说完，进了卧室，关上了门。

*** 

康纳躺在床上，伤病和忧愤让他全身无力，想睡又睡不着。海尔森留下的气味包围着他，回想起他们曾经在这个房间里度过的旖旎时光，他更加难过了。太阳西斜的时候，他终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了。半梦半醒间，他听到人声，属于海尔森的，新鲜的气息向他接近，他睁开了眼睛。

“父亲……”他轻轻地呼唤。 

“他们把你放在了我的床上。”海尔森说。 

这是我的床。康纳想。 

海尔森俯身凝视着他，伸出一只手，轻轻抚上他的眉心。康纳抓住这只手，用脸颊蹭了蹭，按在胸前，像是捧着全世界最珍贵的东西。 

过了一会，海尔森首先打破了沉默。 

“所以，你不是装的？” 

“……”

“既然你蠢到睡在马厩的草堆里，这是活该。希望你别染上霍乱或者鼠疫，否则我们只好把这个地方烧掉了。”海尔森用一种温柔又嘲讽的语调说道。他捏了一把康纳的胸，然后把手抽走了，转身离开了床边。

“等等！”康纳从床上爬起来，向海尔森扑去。后者当然预料到他会袭击，然而绝望给了康纳力量，海尔森没躲过去，被抓住衣摆，两人倒在地板上，跟康纳的毯子一起纠缠成了乱糟糟的一团，像两只愤怒的猫一样互相撕扯。

“你怎么就不能听我好好说句话！”康纳嘶吼。

“因为你是个该死的蠢货！”海尔森恶毒地咬着牙说。

“你开枪打了我！！”康纳歇斯底里。

“没错，而且你活该！”

“你在无理取闹！！”

“你个无可救药的可怜虫，你还能更蠢一点吗！！”

什么意思？康纳混乱的脑子里，疑惑一而闪过。

几番拉扯之后，海尔森借着体能优势，把康纳压在地上，狠狠咬住他的脖子，用力吮吸咬痕里的铁锈味，挺腰撞上他的下体。康纳叫了一声，手指陷进海尔森胸前的衣料，脚跟徒劳地踢蹬地板。

空气的热度很快攀升到了难以忍受的地步，康纳的裤子被解开了，紧接着，他感到自己被包裹在了一片让人浑身发麻的湿热里，他发出一声颤抖的呻吟，海尔森在他上方得意地轻笑，俯身用力吻了他，熟练地掀起他的衬衫，玩弄他的胸和乳头。他本能地向上顶了一下，海尔森把他按回地面，捏住了他的喉咙。

“不许动。”海尔森嘶声命令道。

恼怒涌上康纳的脑海，他受够了这个人对他颐指气使，他只想狠狠压住海尔森把他干到说不出话来，然而他翻身的企图被粉碎了，被迫躺回地面，喉咙上的手威胁地收紧。在窒息的边缘，他抓住海尔森的手，试图减轻气管上的压力。

他费力地喘息着，有些飘忽的目光移到海尔森身上。该死，海尔森的衣服几乎是整齐的，那条见鬼的红披风仍然乖顺地包围着他的肩膀。他骑着康纳，就像骑着他那匹名字叫“刮刮二世”的母马，游刃有余地摆动腰肢取悦自己。渐渐他呼吸急促了，格外用力地在康纳身上碾磨，然后，他发出一声愉悦的叹息，仰起头、眉峰蹙起，张开的双唇间泄出轻细的哽咽。湿滑的通道在康纳的阴茎周围痉挛地绞紧，这太过了，他在海尔森身下扭动起来。海尔森垂下潮湿的双眼，捏紧他的喉咙。

他感到一阵眩晕，颤抖着高潮了。

他被抱起来放回了床上，毯子也好好地盖在了身上。海尔森摸摸他的头发，然后离开了。

***

海尔森款款下楼，脸上带着满意的表情，仿佛一只餮足的猫，就差舔舔爪子了。他身上带着浓郁的康纳的气味，而史蒂芬把着厨房的门框，怀疑地看过来，这个可怜人显然还不知道发生了什么。

“康纳状况尚可，夏菲尔大师，我检查过了。他现在睡着了。“海尔森说。“不过你仍然需要做晚饭。晚些时候你可以给他送饭，让他多吃点。”

史蒂芬还想说什么，谢伊揽着他的肩把他推进了厨房。

“我来帮你剥皮吧，”谢伊说，“狐狸和鹿做成烤肉，兔子和旅鸽炖汤。羽毛可以给康纳留着，没准插在头发上或者什么的，或者给怀特医生，他们那些医生总是对奇奇怪怪的小动物和野草感兴趣。“

晚饭后，海尔森巡查了一楼，最终决定睡在谢伊的床上，谢伊可以在起居室的沙发上过夜，要不在走廊里挂一个吊床也行。夜里，海尔森穿着长睡衣，靠着床头半躺，谢伊坐在床沿给他揉小腿。 

“先生，如果你需要alpha的陪伴，你应该去找康纳。“谢伊说。

“闭嘴。“

“……遵命。”

***

谢伊炖的兔子旅鸽汤很有滋补功效，第二天，康纳精神好多了。他换上了一身平时在家穿的衣服，拖着一只伤脚慢慢地下楼。

海尔森刚好从餐厅出来，降尊纡贵地从眼角瞟了他一眼。

“看来你能下地走路啦？那么可否烦劳你从我的床上搬走？”

“那是我的床！”康纳恼火地叫道，“那是我的卧室，我的床！”

“抱歉，那已经是我的床了。”海尔森淡淡地撇下一句，背着手悠悠然出门去了，马尾辫上的红头绳令人烦躁地晃来晃去。

康纳气呼呼地进了餐厅。谢伊和史蒂芬正坐在桌边吃东西。

“早上好，康纳，你觉得怎么样，好点了吗？”史蒂芬关心地问，谢伊也打了招呼。

“还好。”康纳闷闷不乐地说，坐在为他准备的那份早餐前，拿起一截法棍咬了一小口。

“今天早上肯威大师又没吃多少。”史蒂芬说。

康纳想起了史蒂芬说过的关于“海尔森身体不舒服”的事情，那天晚上他在房子门口，肚子痛得站都站不直……

……但是身体不舒服就拿他撒气吗？而且海尔森身体不舒服怎么能怪到他身上？

谢伊一直注意着康纳的表情，这会儿有点看不下去了。

“康纳，你没注意到海尔森的气味不太一样了吗？”谢伊说。老天保佑，他真想当场告诉康纳，然而他更怕海尔森到时候发火，他可是答应了不跟别人说的。看这傻孩子什么时候能反应过来吧。

康纳肉眼可见地陷入了沉思，他把那截法棍塞进嘴里，半跑半蹦地出去了。

谢伊欣慰地对着自己那份法棍露出了老妈子的笑容，史蒂芬疑惑地看了看他。

“谢伊，你笑什么？”史蒂芬问。

***

康纳回想了海尔森早上喜欢去什么地方散步。之前，他时常跑到海边的礁石上坐一会儿，吹吹海风，拿棍子戳戳小螃蟹，有的时候还拉着康纳一起。但是码头那边没人，水手也都说没见过海尔森。他不太可能跑到悬崖下面去，所以，看来他是到别的地方去了。

海尔森也喜欢到北边去找猎手米莉恩聊一聊，有时还会一起打一些猎物。他嫌弃北边的小路不好走，每次都骑马去。康纳回想了一下，海尔森走后没有听到马蹄声。

剩下的就是小镇了。而海尔森讨厌镇上居民饲养的家畜的气味，一般是不会去的。顶多去小镇边缘的教堂找神父用听不懂的话闲扯，或者跟热爱博物学的医生一起找找奇特的野草和昆虫，没准就是为了听别人夸奖他眼力出色。于是康纳向教堂走去，神父正坐在树荫下读圣经。

“早上好提摩西神父。”康纳说，“您见到海尔森了吗？”

“早上好，康纳。他往南边去了，我估计他又去拜访裁缝女士了。“

又？

海尔森果然在艾伦那里，两人坐在门廊上端着茶杯相谈甚欢。不知怎么，这和谐的一幕令康纳很是窝火。他阴郁地倚到房子旁边的一节树干上，抱着胳膊，看着那两个人聊。

海尔森又在装没看见他。反倒是艾伦女士，担忧地往他这边瞧了几眼。

过了一会儿，康纳受不住了，走上前去。

“我要跟你谈谈。”他对海尔森说。真是不容易，他三天前就想说这句话了。现在有艾伦在场，海尔森不会再掏出武器、或者突然扑过来把他摁在地上的。

海尔森先跟艾伦表示了歉意，然后不耐烦地说，“怎么？”

“你跟我来一下。”康纳说。

艾伦看了看他们两个。“既然您有事，先生，我就不耽误您了，我还要找木匠订做新的衣架。”说完，这位女士就溜了，显然不想以任何形式掺和他们的事。

然后这里只剩下他们俩了，一阵尴尬。

“你是不是发情期快到了？”康纳问，“这又没什么，怎么不直接跟我说？”

出乎意料，海尔森看起来很想摔茶杯或者把茶水泼到康纳脸上，但是他的自尊心不允许他做出如此失态的举动，于是他把杯子放下，头也不回地走开了。这下不管康纳怎么可怜兮兮地跟在他身后像只悲伤的狗崽一样嗷嗷叫，他都没理康纳。

***

谢伊满怀期待地守在路口，他看到海尔森自个儿走回来的时候，心都凉了。他拼命收拾好表情，以免被看出端倪。

“谢伊，你在这儿干什么？”海尔森问。

“我就是出来走走。”谢伊说。

“那好，陪我散散步吧。”

谢伊跟着海尔森去了海边，两个人待在小海湾的沙滩上晒太阳，用小木棍逗弄螃蟹和海星，一边聊着一些或公或私的琐事。谢伊想问海尔森，为什么不直接告诉康纳，但是转念一想，他觉得以海尔森的性格，恐怕不会跟任何人说起这种事。史蒂芬跟他一起生活了那么久，都没有发现。

中午，康纳没回来吃午饭。史蒂芬和谢伊都表示了担心，毕竟他伤还没好，但又都认为康纳这么个热心又善良的小伙子不会挨饿的，肯定有人请他吃饭。

***

康纳在奥利维尔夫妇的小酒馆里赊了一份午餐，吃完之后回到他的小房间里往床上一趴，感到身心疲惫。

到底是怎么了……

……所以海尔森不是发情期要到了才这样的。确实，之前康纳问他关于发情期的事情，他不是这种反应。

忽然，康纳想到了什么。他猛地直起身，一阵心惊。

难道海尔森发现自己得了什么绝症吗？？？

他当然马上否定了这种情况，海尔森虽然已经年过五十，但是身体比一般的二三十岁年轻人还要健壮。半年多以前他还曾在康纳面前踩着积雪在陡峭的屋顶飞奔，然后从三层楼的高度纵身跃下，扑倒逃窜的目标，完全不见吃力。这样的一个人怎么可能突然病倒呢。

然而他越想越觉得很像是那么回事。一阵失血过多一般的眩晕袭来，不觉间他身上出了一层冷汗。

他完全不知道，没有了海尔森，他该怎么活下去。


	3. Chapter 3

***

海尔森在鸽笼前面。有的鸽子站在鸽笼顶上，还有的在地上走来走去，空气里充斥着柔和的咕咕叫声。康纳小心翼翼地接近，在他身后几步远处站住，不敢接着往前走了。午后阳光照射下，他辫子里的白头发异常显眼。

“你还在工作？”康纳问。

海尔森没出声。一只灰鸽子跳到他的肩膀上啄他的头绳，他把这只小淘气捉下来，取下它腿上绑着的纸条。

海尔森不在，一定是查尔斯?李在管理圣殿的事务。后者几乎算是海尔森的指定继承人了，然而这个人虽然服从海尔森的命令，他本人却不喜欢刺客；更糟糕的是，一直以来他跟康纳互相讨厌，如果没有当前的合作，他们很可能早就在琢磨着除掉对方了。康纳希望海尔森的继任者是谢伊，谢伊应该不会反对。实际上，目前谢伊在纽约颇有一些势力。

康纳开始恨自己，他还不知道海尔森到底出了什么状况，脑子里却不由自主地开始算计这些事了。

大概是被盯得发毛了，海尔森竟然回过头来看了康纳一眼。他的眼睛微微睁大了，眉间的皱纹加深。

“怎么，我踹了你的小狗吗？”他说。

康纳上前几步，默默地抱住海尔森，把脸埋进他的领子里。海尔森推了他一下，没推开，也就由着他去了。有几只鸽子受到惊吓，拍拍翅膀飞上天空。

“够了吗？我还有活要干。”过了一会，海尔森说。

***

起居室里，气氛十分诡异。

海尔森坐在窗边的小桌旁，阅读几天内鸽子带来的一系列报告。康纳待在一个墙角翻看一本小说。两个人一个在房间这头，一个在那头，都显得有点心不在焉，却坚决不肯朝对方看一眼。

从爆炸中幸存的半个房门时不时得吱呀一叫。

“你把我的武器全都拿走了。”海尔森忽然说。

“没错。”

“如果有人袭击怎么办？”

“你那些武器就是为了对付我的！”康纳叫道。“怎么可能有人袭击这里？”

“那可说不准。你的这块破地方毫无防御可言。真不知道你是太天真还是太蠢。”说完，海尔森起身要出去。

康纳把书摔在了一边。“你干什么去？”

“午睡。”

“你要去床上睡？”康纳也站起来，跟在他后面，“你从前顶多在沙发上睡几分钟。”

海尔森没出声。

“你是不是生病了？”康纳着急地说，声音都有点颤抖了。

海尔森笑了一声。“算是吧。”

康纳拉住海尔森，迫使他转过身来。海尔森的脸上带着倦容，疲惫的眼睛里满是烦恼。

“别闹，让我去睡觉好不好。”海尔森说。

“到底是怎么回事？为什么不告诉我？”

有那么一会儿，海尔森张开口，看起来想说什么，但是他似乎临时改变了主意，避开康纳的目光，挣脱钳制，走进谢伊的房间（当然现在已经是他的房间了），把康纳关在了门外。

***

谢伊望着大海。

康纳盯着谢伊。

“说吧。说了我就放开你。”康纳说。

“你倒是去问他呀。”谢伊无奈地说，“这关我什么事？”

“你一定知道什么。”康纳肯定地说。

“所以，他不肯说，你还不敢逼他。”谢伊摇摇头，疲惫地向后靠在树干上。“这我也没有什么办法啊。”

“可是他看起来好累，我从来没见过他这样。”康纳焦虑地在谢伊面前走来走去。“我怎么能不让他去睡觉？他到底怎么了？是不是生病了？他会不会……”

“会不会什么？”谢伊问。

康纳回过头来。谢伊抽了口气。康纳看起来快哭了。

这次旅行真是超值，他不仅见到了炸毛睡衣海尔森，还可能会见到哭唧唧的康纳。

“康纳，你，你别瞎想呀……”谢伊有点慌了。就算弄哭康纳是海尔森的某种恶趣味，但是请不要在他面前哭！他根本一点都不好奇康纳哭起来是什么样子！

“我做错什么了吗？”康纳陷入了自我怀疑，“真的是我的错吗？”

“嗯……”谢伊望天，“是不是错误两说，但是你肯定有责任……”

“但是我都好几个月没见过他了！之前我们一直都好好的，好吧，确实吵了几次架，但是我们总是吵架，我们不会因为吵架互相记恨！好吧有的时候确实会记仇……”康纳茫然地说，完全没有发现自己离主题越来越远。

“是呀都好几个月了……”谢伊弱弱地说，开始猜想康纳是不是从没接受过相关的教育：在村子里时太小，估计只顾着玩了；到了阿基里斯那里差不多只忙着背诵哲学史了，剩下的时间还得学习航海和三角学；至于海尔森……海尔森根本不可能提起相关话题的。但是他换了个角度再一想，这个好像确实不太好猜，毕竟“海尔森”和“怀孕”这两个词根本不属于同一个世界，那得是多么不纯洁的人才能往那个方向联想？

而康纳已经在拼命回想以往吵架的细节了。俘虏谢伊完全被遗忘在了一旁。

谢伊忽然感到人生毫无希望。要不干脆招了吧？

***

庄园的厨房里，史蒂芬烤好点心，烧了水，待在一把温莎椅上闭目养神，等着海尔森睡醒。几个月来他几乎（被迫）恢复了厨师的生活，几年的刺客生涯恍如隔世。他的工作比从前轻松了很多，海尔森虽然挑剔，但是很讲道理，给的钱也多；作为英国人，对饮食的品味算是不错了；总之是一个非常理想的老板。实际上，海尔森没有把他看作下人，他们平时在同一张桌子上吃饭，偶尔甚至一起聊天。 

但是他们从没切磋过武艺。好吧，海尔森怕弄死他。史蒂芬白眼。

他有点担心康纳和谢伊。午饭后谢伊说要去海边走走，康纳回来待了一会儿，然后也出去了，到现在这两个都还没有人影。谢伊是会跟海尔森一起喝下午茶的，按理说这时候他应该回来了。

今天康纳和海尔森成功地待在同一间房间里，没有打起来，这是一个可喜的进展。虽然最好不要插手别人的家务事，但是随着事态的发展，他开始觉得很难坐视不管，他们的暴力等级已经远超正常的家人吵架范围了。幸好火器、飞刀或者长柄兵器都已经收起来了，就是烧壁炉和扫地麻烦了点。

话说回来，海尔森到底在抽什么疯嘛……

史蒂芬听到谢伊的房间有了动静，过了一会，海尔森拉铃召唤他。

他尽职尽责地泡了茶，准备蜂蜜和牛奶，切好点心摆盘，做奶油裱花，然后把这些东西和餐巾一起放在托盘里，送到起居室。海尔森道了谢，摆手让他离开。他在门口偶然回头望了一眼，恰见海尔森坐在一张椅子上，出神地望着窗外，左手无意识地抚摸自己的小腹。

史蒂芬慢慢走回厨房。刚才看见的一幕在脑海里挥之不去。这是一个很特别的动作。忽然，他明白了。他感到心灵遭到了极大的震撼，不得不坐下来让自己冷静一下。

他当然知道海尔森跟他儿子睡在一起。这……的确惊世骇俗了点，但是人家两厢情愿，除此之外两人没有任何出格之处，他没资格对他们品头论足。

但睡在一起是一回事，孩子是另一回事啊！！！

当然也可能是他想错了，或许海尔森是生病了。但是，这个猜想能完美地解释眼下的状况——海尔森的食欲不振和嗜睡、他对康纳没来由的怒气和毫不手软的殴打。海尔森怕是早已过了适合生育的年龄，不过五十岁怀孕的案例又不是没有听说过。在他这个年纪，生孩子是一件危险又痛苦的事情，他的不情愿是可以理解的……既然这样他为什么还要留下这个孩子？

……这些都不重要。史蒂芬想。他必须告诉康纳。这个可怜的小伙子可能还不知道发生了什么。

他用尽毕生所学的潜行技巧，不被察觉地离开了庄园。海尔森很快会发现，然后很可能会非常生气，他多半会被骂得狗血淋头，但是海尔森毕竟不是他的上司，不会真的把他怎么样。

***

谢伊被绑在一棵树上，一副生无可恋的样子。康纳站在旁边咬着手指皱眉沉思。

史蒂芬的到来让谢伊仿佛见到了救世主，而康纳疑惑地看看他，不明白他的来意。

“你们在干啥？”史蒂芬震惊地问，他这些天受到的惊吓实在够多了。

“这个刺客袭击了我，”谢伊委屈地告状，“用我自己的催眠针。”

“康纳！你为什么……算了……”史蒂芬把康纳拽到一边，附耳说了句什么。

听完，康纳迷惑地眨眨眼，然后他明白了，看起来遭到了严重的惊吓，史蒂芬还以为他要晕过去了。很快他稳住了自己，朝庄园的方向跑去。

谢伊发出了一阵难以名状的笑声。

“还是你厉害，史蒂芬，”谢伊笑着说，“我要记住这件事，然后取笑他们俩一辈子……”

***

康纳一口气跑到庄园门口，面对紧闭的大门，忽然心生怯意。

他还没能消化刚刚得到的消息。史蒂芬说的是真的吗？他们要有一个孩子了吗？他是不是应该高兴，还是怎么着？海尔森是不是还会打他？

无论如何，迟早要面对。他深呼吸，推门进去。

***

康纳悄悄来到起居室门外。海尔森靠着窗台，翻看一份文件。茶具和盘子摆在桌子上，还没有撤走。

“你是被史蒂芬??夏菲尔派来收拾餐具的吗？”海尔森说。

康纳惊了一跳，从墙后藏身处出来，慢慢走进房间里，放轻脚步，生怕发出一丝声音，惊动到什么。

“不，”康纳小声说，双手绞在身前，“他说……你……”

海尔森抬眼打量他，然后叹了口气。“你真是个傻瓜。是的，我怀孕了，而且是你的错。”话音未落，他就被康纳拽进了怀里。

“你吓到我了，”康纳说，仍然后怕地双手微颤，感到这几天的忧虑终于散去了。“我还以为……”他蹭蹭海尔森耳后的头发，“为什么不告诉我？……”

“告诉你有什么用？”

康纳放开他，但是仍然用双手握住他的肩膀，怕他突然逃走。

“你不愿意吗？”康纳低头看着他的眼睛，感到一阵惶恐。“你真的认为这是一个错误吗？”

“你真的想谈这个？”海尔森的声音变得尖锐起来，像是被戳到了痛处，他从康纳手里挣脱，开始焦躁地在地中央走来走去。“你知道吗，我一直认为孩子不是人生的必需品，他们只不过是人类妄图接近永恒的可悲寄托而已，一种恐惧的产物。就算生育后代是某种奇怪的、必须履行的神圣职责，我已经有你了。这根本毫无意义。”

“可是这是我们的孩子……”康纳脸上浮现出受伤的神情。

“我们的孩子。对于你来说多么轻松！你又不用忍受怀孕带来的身体不适，也不会被绊住脚步，整年只能待在卧室里。接下来很久我都无法正常工作。我甚至没法好好睡一觉，每天晚上都会小腿抽筋，早上恶心得什么都吃不下。怎么会有人认为这非常值得？”

“我可以帮你！”康纳朝他伸出手，“你还有我，你不用独自面对这些……”

“你说起来容易！这又没发生在你身上！”海尔森歇斯底里地叫道，像一头被猎人逼入穷途的豹子。

康纳被吓到了，他从没见过海尔森这副样子。而海尔森不想接受他的安抚，毫无章法地跟他扭打，康纳结结实实地挨了几拳并且躲过两柄袖剑之后，总算把他的爱人禁锢在怀里，抚摸他颤抖的脊背。过了一会，海尔森平静了一些，不再挣扎，收了袖剑，抓住康纳的肩膀。

“我感觉自己完全不对劲！”海尔森把额头埋进康纳的颈窝，嗓音仍然有些发抖。“它是一个寄生虫……它寄生在我的身体里，它在控制我，你明白吗？……它让我去吃我本来不喜欢的东西，去做一些奇怪的事，它甚至控制我的想法，让我没法专心想别的事……”

“海尔森，我会一直陪着你，这些都会好起来的，你相信我，好不好？”康纳低声说，慢慢抚摸海尔森的后颈。“你……可以打我，只要别用枪，或者飞刀……但是你难受的时候跟我说，别再自己忍着，好不好？”

他们抱在一起很久，海尔森终于不再发抖，放松身体偎在康纳怀里。“好。”他小声说，轻轻点点头。

“不过，”过了一会，康纳说，语气里多了一丝委屈，“你害我从树上掉下来，还开枪打伤了我，我还没有原谅你。我的伤口还在疼。你必须补偿我。”

“想要补偿？”海尔森轻轻笑了，“我早就明确地告诉你了，我不可能把克莱星顿的控制权让给你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一开始我只是想写一个炸毛的Haytham来着，觉得很好玩。然而后来忍不住加了一些额外的东西。无论是孕期暴躁还是一种奇怪的报复，Haytham的确伤害了Connor，而且手段颇为过分。我觉得Connor不会因为Haytham怀孕了就无条件原谅他做的这些事。另外，如果Connor对他说"it's alright you're not yourself I forgive you"之类的，等于认为Haytham因为怀孕而丧失了自主思考的能力，这是不可接受的。  
> 反正现在回想一下整篇东西，顿时觉得自己是相当变态了……


End file.
